


Link to all

by NightlightsAndStars



Series: For Sorikuweek 2020 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightsAndStars/pseuds/NightlightsAndStars
Summary: Written for Sorikuweek 2020 - Set after MoM kinda.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: For Sorikuweek 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064474
Kudos: 5





	Link to all

“Link to all”

The first was separated by reality, stuck in the same worlds but so far apart. Their connection by heart and dreams guiding them through trial after trial, with full belief in one another. When his heart fell to sleep, the other did not hesitate waking him from the depths of dark. And as soon as their eyes met once more, the fierce embrace of relief, Riku told himself to never let Sora down again. 

It wasn’t i lie, but life had other plans. With the breeze of the wind shattering his being to sand, Sora vanished. The song went quiet, only the mellow hums of purple, blue and green remained. Colours of sunset swept away like snow in heat. Nightmares of broken cries, howling in fear reached him but never guided him anywhere. It was torture, the link within ran cold only to be pale and lifeless. He woke himself every night, tears and cries breaking through the walls that pressed closer; “where are you?”

The moon made its course till the year went by. She had spoken of his dreams as if they were important and just not blinding torment. The key. His dreams and wishes were the key. The connection. Swallowed by a portal to the unknown, heart aching with newfound hope he made his way down cold, tiled streets. When his eyes lied upon the warm light once more, the hum off song complemented his for just a second. The faintest of electric sting as the bond awoken. And he knew. He just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sorikuweek 2020 for the song “Link to all”. This one was difficult to come up with something for but I managed to at least write s o m e t h i n g. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Come yell with me on Twitter “@Absolutleynoot”!


End file.
